A differnt life
by Ocean-Breeze Mistwolf
Summary: (Okay its a really sucky title i know if anyone has any suggestions please tell me) Vi's whole life is turned upside down when her mother is murdered. Raised in Tokyo Japan nothing could more differnt to the eerie halls of Hogwarts that her mother arranged for her to attend. Yet her strange form of magic seems determined to mess with her.Will the marauders help or hurt her evenmore


_A/N : Hi everyone who has graciously decided to read my fan fiction. Well the other day I came across these really amazing fan fiction about James and Lilly potter during there school days and I realised that a lot of the time no one created many Sirius pairings and I absolutely love young Sirius (you know before he life gets flushed down the toilet) and then I had this idea for an OC and I couldn't get t out of my head. In the end I decided it was to much hassle to fight my crazy imagination. Anyway this is a Sirius X OC character. It is also an AU and I might change the Voldermort linked plot as well. Well hope you like it and Please Review I really like to know how I could improve my writing. All so I use a lot of Italian in my earlier chapters so if anyone speaks Italian and finds the Google translation hilarious please correct me and tell me how it should actually written because as you guessed I don't speak Italian._

"Mamma perché sono così diverso da tutti gli altri? " [Mummy, why am I so different to everyone else?"] A small Black haired child asked her mother. her wide green eyes tilted up curiously at the beautiful Italian woman.

"Shush, Violetta you know the rules only English at home," The woman said, her long iridescent jet black waves an exact copy of the Childs but longer.

"Ma perché?" [ "But why?"] she whined tugging on the woman's hair bad temperedly.

"Violetta" The woman said sternly to her daughter.

"Yes Mama," Violetta said obeying her mothers request. "But why are we so different?" Still not giving up on her original question, the four year old was stubborn.

"Because we were Blessed," She told the four old, pinching her nose gently making her giggle. "My real last name is Benedetto, it means Blessed. remember as you are my daughter, you are always Blessed. Promise me you'll rember that?" She told the little girl.

" I promise Mama, Ti amo." Violetta said hugging her mother.

"Ti amo troppo," The woman whispered to her daughter, head buried in the childs shoulder.

_-10 years later-_

Violet stared unrespnsively out the limo's window. She tugged at the uncomfortable black colar that was too tight around her throat. She could barely breathe as it was. Throat dry, tears still damp across her cheeks. her usually glowing buttery gold skin now lifeless and dull. her long ebony locks were pulled into a tight, painful bun that was forced on her by family friends.

For years Violetta- Via-chan to her friends - had cnvinced her selves that the strange creatures she saw climbing on buildings all around Tokyo were a product of her over active artistic imagination. Only to learn in one week not only were they were real but the deception ran far deeper than she believed possible. She had been contacted byt the Govermetn of the magic people of Japan when her mother was murdered. They said she was killed by a cruciieo saw her last momnets. Her immeadit family lived in Italy and it was Italy Via was destined for. The wizards sent to collect the body had informed her that her mother had put aside a will and stated that she was to return to Italy should anything occur.

Via wondered about this. It was almost like she knew that it was going to happen. Via cluched the small puzzle box even closer to herself. It was the only object, aside from her savings, that her mother had left her. She had alos left strict instructions stating she was only to open it on her 15th birthday which would occur in 5 months. She was also to attend Hogworts school for witchcraft and Wizardry, in Britain. Untill then she would stay with her reatives in there ancestreal home in Northen Italy. She would fly tommorow. She would board a plane and fly out of Tokyo, Japan and probably never see it again. She would leave behind everything she knew.

"You are awfully quiet," An imperious seeming woman who had traveled from Italy to pick her up. her English hevily accented. "Surely you should be excited You've just discovered not only are you magical but your also a Benedetto! One of the powerful Pure-Blood lines in all of Italy!" She said her eyes gleaming at the mention of "Pure-Blood" family.

Via fgave her cold look and whispered the words "I have always known that my mother was a Benedetto and I just burried her after she was murdered. I am sorry that i am not particularly happy," Her voice stiff and emtionless.

The womans cheeks flushed with embaressment and had the intelligence to drop her head.

The woman was accompening Via to Italy along with four of her colleges, a personal request by the head of the Benedetto, the girls Granfather. It pleased her pompous nature that she would be chosen to colect the heir to the Benedetto family. But she found the girl annoyingly lacking. When she was informed that not only were her suspions about magic were real and that she was a Pure-Blood on top of that, all she had done was nod and walk off and continued packing barely saying a word.

The woman, Demeteria Sentero, had to agree that despite her lack of response and unnoticeble magic she carried the Benedetto appearence bar her eyes.. At around 5 ft 5 she was slim and willowy with flowing ebony locks that seemed to glow with its own light. Golden skin and a heart shaped face set off vivid emerald green eyes that slanted upwards slightly giving her an exotic air that many women attempted with layer of eye liner and mascarra. The eyes she had decided were from the Japenese hertiage she carried. Another powerful Pure-Blood family had set claims on the girl. If Demetria rembered correctly she was the Daughter of Lee Amanani. A highly skilled Wizard who had died not long after the Benedetto's wedding. While not quite as renowned as the Benedettos the Amanani family was still highly respected.

yet she could feel no magical presence and was informed by her superiors that Violetta had no idea of the existence of magic before the murder had taken place. Speaking of the Murder she would need to clarrify that no leads had yet been found on the where abouts of the murderer.

Via head was void of thought as all the evnts passed on. She still had not come to terms on how her mother could have murderd. Her mother had abandonned any link to magic for as long as she can rember. Never once had she mentioned magic. She was an Idol producer. One of the most sucessful in the business. She had moved them to Tokyo when she was 4 and had made sure her Japenese was perfect before sending her off to school. her mother was Via's best friend. She made her laugh so hard that she cried and helped her when she sobbed. Her mother was a useless cook and she had been cooking for the both of them since she was rtall enough to reach the stove. It had been a painful 7 years. She had laughed at her when she became terrified after discovering she had bled for 4 days straight and had carefully explained the mensteral cycle to her as well as giving her the talk. Once a month wthout fail she would tease her about the screaming she had done when she realised that it would happen every month for a long time.

her mother had also fostered her confidence in her art. Drove her to the Art lessons she had begged years for. Allowed her to turn the abandoned stufy into a studio filled to the Brink with her paintings. All of them were maser pieces she had said. via knew that she was only trying to make her feel beter because she knew some of them were anything but a masterpieces. But some of them she was proud of. particularly the picture of the snow leopard she painted for final art exam the previous year.

Lost in the past Via barely noticed that she had arrived at the expensive hotel the goverment agents had arranged. After starring at the soulless and extremly modern hotel. Via had felt a fresh wave of tear began to form as she remembered the incredible flat her mother and her had shared. With three bedrooms, one for her mother, her and the studio and a large spacious kitchen and living room with views all across Tokyo. As soon as the aides had handed her a key she had rushed off towards the labled room opened the door and howled into her bed covers.


End file.
